From the Files of Melissa B Kirallen
by princess72017
Summary: Sisters Maizion and Mai go to Hogwats, where they discover love, lies and secrets......


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters you know and love. Except the characters that I made up. They are mine.

Chapter 1: Accident on the Train

Malaysia (Muh-lie-see-uh)  
Maizon ( Maze-un)

Maizon's POV

Malaysia and I sat in our train compartment on the Hogwarts Express, chatting about the new 'magical' school we were going to attend.

''I so can't wait until we get there!'' said my older sis, Malaysia. She was African-American with chocolate brown skin, long, shoulder length, thick black hair that was in some loose curls and was wearing a bit too much make-up.

''I know." I replied "I can't wait until we get started on this Potions class! It looks so interesting! This is going to be so cool!"

I looked a lot like my sis (well duh, we are twins!) except I have glasses and my hair is short and all over the place. I don't wear any make-up, nor do I bother comb my hair, I don't see why to try to look pretty when I can't talk to a boy with a straight face.

Maizon and I are the complete opposite of each other. I am the smart one that cares about her grades, more than her looks (it shows too. lol! not.) and would completely freeze up when I would talk to a boy. Malaysia was not as smart, but she passed all her grades and tests with flying colors. She did care about her looks and she probably never had her hair in a ponytail in her life. Her hair was always down in curls, or micro braids or spirals. She wore color contacts that made her eyes a light hazel. She was determined to not be like me, because according to her, I was an embarrassment to the fashion world. Whatever.

But there is something that I have and she doesn't. I am a metemorphia, which means that whenever a person has strong feelings (it can be happiness, hatred or love) transform into someone who has special powers of something like that.

It isn't nothing to be happy about, or to rub it into ohter peoples faces. To me, it's a curse. Everyday I have to get up and meditate, just to make sure that I control my feelings so just in case if something happens, I won't react (or transform) and cause anyone harm.

I transform when I feel hatred or love. I only transformed about six times from feeling hatred, but never out of love.

When my hatred causes me to transform, I turn into Blaize, the pretty girl with a pretty bad attitude. My sister told me that she wears what used to be a blood-red dress but now all it is is a rag that tends to reveal some very revealing places. From the way my sis described her, she made it seem as if she was some kind of a slut with a nasty attitude.

But, of course, I wouldn't know that. When I transform, it's like a completly different person takes over. So I won't remember a thing when I wake up.

But enough about me! I know that I am boring you with my pitiful past so back to the present times!  
"Maizon," Malaysia began with her daily lecture over my looks," We are going to a new school, and you look like a complete dork. Girl, you beta learn to comb yo hair, and you may just get some friends!" she said, ending in her ghetto accent.

"Look Mai, (A/N: Malaysia is such a long name, and Mai is SO much easier to type so get used to Mai.) You and your lectures has to stop. That is so annoying. I am more concerned about getting an O on all my grades. Why can't you worry about your self for once?" (This is when Mai gives me a so-what-you-gonna-do-about-it? look)

"I'm not playing!" I continued, "If you don't like it, you just gotta deal with-" But before I could finish my sentence, the compartment door slid open and a bunch of older kids came in.

One boy had white-blond hair, a girl with the face of a pig, this tall boy with a pointed face and two large beefy boys. To make a long story short, they all looked evil.

"Who are you?" I said incredulously, looking at the group of kids from the top of the potions book that I was reading.

"I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." the white blond haired boy coolly. "There is no available compartments left so we are gonna take over this one." He turned to the other kids that accompanied him. "Hey guys, make yourselves comfortable. I am going back to the prefect compartments."

"Excuse you Draco, but just because you are older than us doesn't mean you can just barge in here like you own the place." Mai said, standing up. 

" I don't want them here!" the pigged face girl said pointing at both me and Mai.

"Shut that ugly gorilla-face of yours up, I'm talkin'!" Mai snapped at the pigged faced girl."I am not going anywhere!" she said said stubbornly, crossing her legs and folding her arms.

"Hey, I'll leave. I do not want to cause any more problems." I said, and as Mai gave me a look of pure hatred (for not backing her up), I went to grab my trunk, but the blond boy named Malfoy beat me to it.

"Here, let me carry this for you." he said.

"Um. Okay." I said uncertainly.

We both went outside of the compartment and started walking.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Maizon. Yours?" I responded nervously.

"I already told you my name. It's Draco. You seem familiar. Do I know you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I am positive that I don't know you." Maizon responded confused.

"Very funny. So you have an American accent?" he asked, trying to have a conversation.

"Gee, ya think?" I responded sarcastically. I was not liking this guy at all.

"Well, Maizon, welcome to the United Kingdom." he said flirtatiously.

'I have been in UK for two years, don't you think it's a bit late for any welcome?' was what I wanted to say, but instead, I said, "Thanks."

"What house do you think you will be in?" he asked.

I was so irritated with him, I didn't feel like responding. Besides, I didn't have a clue on what he was talking about.

We stopped at the second to last compartment.

"Well this compartment has only one person in it. Maybe I should sit in here." I said, trying my best to get away from him.

"I don't recommend that." Draco said.

"Why?"

" Well, he is bad news." pointing to the boy inside.

All of a sudden, the boy turned to stare at Draco and me.

I looked at Draco like he was crazy. "I am 14. I am a big girl. I will manage."

Harry's Point of View

Harry was looking out of the window, lost in thought. Ginny and Harry got together over the summer, but she was in a different compartment with her friends. Ron and Hermione were with the other prefects. So he was left alone.

He turned his attention to the compartment door to see a Black girl with wild hair talking to Malfoy.

'Oh, great', he thought,' another weirdo to attend this school. As if we didn't have Luna here already.'

Malfoy turned to leave.

The girl pushed opens the compartment door and peered in nervously.

"Ummm, hey. You are Harry right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well my name is Maizon. Can I sit here? Every else is full."

"Okay."

And with that, the girl dragged her trunk in and began her helpless effort to put it on the luggage rack.

As she did this, Harry noticed that when she reached up her shirt went up with her (Not that far up) and he could see on her lower back a blood red tattoo that strangely looked like a blaze of fire and a strange symbol over it.

After 5 minutes of hard work, she gave up and sat down.

"You need any help?" Harry asked trying to be polite.

"Please and Thank You!" the girl said gratefully.

Harry got one end of the trunk, and the girl got the other side and together they hoisted the trunk up. But, the girl slipped slipped and fell, and Harry, being heroic as usual, forgot all about the trunk and caught her before she landed on the floor. He brought her up but in the position they were in, it looked like they were going to kiss...

DUH DUH DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Why was Draco Malfoy flirting with Maizon? Did Mai manage to not get kicked out of her compartment? Is Maizon and Harry going to kiss? Why does my house smell like bacon? And what is up with me typing up these riducoulsly obouios questions? Well folks, you have to find that out in the next chappie! 


End file.
